


Глаза изо льда

by Team_Bucky



Series: Лёд [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Bucky/pseuds/Team_Bucky





	Глаза изо льда

Стив смотрит на Баки и видит глаза Зимнего. В них лёд. Лёд, которого никогда не было в живых весёлых глазах повесы Баки Барнса.

В этих глазах лёд, потому что Баки больше нет. Баки мёртв.

Остался только Зимний Солдат - бездушная машина, игрушка Гидры с инстинктами Баки.

Он инстинктивно спасает Стива, инстинктивно тянется к нему, и это то, почему Стив верит, что Баки всё ещё жив. И каждый раз, когда Зимний делает что-то так, как делал Баки, Стив верит в это ещё немного больше.

Но Баки убила Гидра; Баки больше нет.

Остался только Зимний Солдат. У Зимнего Солдата глаза сделаны изо льда.


End file.
